The Real Legend of Sheik
by KikkyChan
Summary: What is the real reason that Zelda disguised herself as Sheik? Cross dressing princess intent on disguise, or something much more complex? This is my own personal theory on this. You don't have to support it at all. Contains very mild yaoi. Don't like dont read.


**A/N) So at the advisory of "less talky more typey" this was born. This is my theory. People want to say Zelda is Sheik in disguise. What if Zelda was Sheik's disguise? Don't try to convince me other wise. This is my theory for everything. So here you go HylianShadow86. This is the way it all works out. So please enjoy. Don't want to blow your mind, don't read it. Keep any flames to yourself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I only wish I did. This would be so canon if I did.**

* * *

><p>Once, a long time ago, lived a king and a beautiful queen. They were very much in love, and desperately wanted a little girl. They wanted to give her the same name as her great great grandmother, Zelda.<p>

Years later, and multiple tries, all resulted in failure. They found the queen to be barren. She was devastated, and cried to her handmaiden. That is, until she got a good look at her maiden. Her hair was the same shade of blonde, their build was similar. She made a crazy decision that took herhusband months to agree too. Her handmaiden would be her surrogate.

The queen faked a pregnancy, while they kept the maid hidden. You see, the maiden was a Sheikah, a servant to the royal family. No one could know. The kingdom of Hyrule was overjoyed. The rumors of a girl being born bounced around the kingdom.

They day came, and the "queen" went into labor. The real surrogate got every craving, every thing she could ever want, and during labor, she now had the best care.

Even the best care can't account on the dangers of childbirth. They placed the child in her arms, and she looked at her miracle. The child opened it's eyes, and she gasped.

"The child is a Sheik-" was all she got out, before she collapsed from blood loss. Unfortunately, she died that night.

The queen and king were saddened by her death. The queen refused to let go of her hand. She held that dead hand tightly in her grip as tears stung her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. Her handmaiden had given her the ultimate gift, and paid the ultimate price.

She had to let go to take the child. She opened up the blanket to count little fingers and toes. She accepted the child was half Sheikah, magic could cover the red eyes, but what she found, magic couldn't fix. The child was a male. All that aside she loved her son, but they had to keep this secret.

This was their daughter Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, future Heir to the throne.

It was also their son Sheik, a half blooded Sheikah , future protector of the future queen.

Every morning Sheik woke up, and threw pink fluffy duvet covers off his body. He showered and before dressing, a magic caster walked him through learning to transform his body. He was only nine though, not much he had to change. At this point only his eyes needed changing, but eventually he would need breasts and hips.

He hated having to do this, but he understood his duty to his parents, and his duty to his kingdom. If that meant disguising himself as a woman, so be it.

As a final act of defiance, he cut his hair short. He was forced to wear a head dress to cover it. They were forbidden to teach him magic to grow his hair, by order of his aunt, Impa.

His mother had died during war with the Gerudo. Her kind heart was out helping subjects and she lost her life, by way of blade. The king begged her not to go, but she couldn't let her subjects suffer. The Sheikah also lost their lives in this bloody battle. Now the only Sheikah left were Sheik, and his true mother's sister Impa.

Zelda was not even a year old yet. Enter Impa. She taught Zelda grace, manners, and how to be a lady. She taught Sheik combat, weapons, and Sheikah traditions.

He was never comfortable in the dresses. That's why gossip spread of her being a tomboy. Riding horses normal and not side saddle, getting down and dirty. She was punished harshly afterwords, but the moments of freedom were incredible. Until the visions started. Among the Sheikah he would have been considered a Seer.

A boy clad all in green, from the forest, with a spiritual stone. A man from the desert, with evil intentions, threatening the kingdom.

That's why when Ganondorf from the Gerudo, came to the kingdom to "patch things up" she didn't trust him one bit. Not to mention his attempts to gain the kings permission to court her when she came of age. The thought made horror creep down her spine. If only he knew what was hidden under the petticoat layers.

They day finally came for the vision to come to pass. All dressed as Zelda, she watched from the window. Sharp Sheikah sense alerted her to a presence behind her, and she turned around and there he was. Clad in green. For the first time in the hidden prince's life, he truly wished he was a girl.

The future hope of Hyrule, was on this gorgeous boys shoulders. You all know the story: Ganondorf and his betrayal, Ocarina of Time, Song of Time, and asleep for seven years.

What you don't know, was this was the the first time the "princess" could drop the act, and be himself. The Sheikah training was turned up, he finally became what he wanted, and was free to stop being a woman. Seven years later he became Link's guide.

The sexual tension between them was palpable. Every new song was a flurry of emotions. The way Link responded to him, Sheik, made him wonder if he could trust Link to love him no matter what.

The reveal came. Sheik almost didn't want to do it, but he knew he must. Link most likely was looking for the princess. Not for him. When he used his magic to transform he saw the Hero's face fall.

"Was Sheik just a persona then?" Link asked.

The tension was thick, as Zelda cast all the die to the proverbial table in front of Link. Who she was, not fully a she. She expected Link to run, and gasped when Link grabbed her cheek with his hand, and forced her eyes to look into his.

"I don't care who, or what you are. I am the luckiest guy alive. I loved both the princess, and my red eyed guide. Lucky for me they are the same person."

Tears built up, in magically colored blue eyes.

"Prove it! Beat Ganon. Fix time. Find me again. Ask to court me."

So, Link did everything his love asked. In the new timeline he found Zelda again, and she choked up at seeing him.

Many years later, they got married. Link felt he truly was the luckiest man alive. During the day, he stole kisses from his wife, or smacked her firm butt as she walked by. But at night, when the magic faded, he held his husband tight, and they made passionate love in their shared bed. Yes, he was very lucky.

So was Sheik. Link, and his loving nature fell in love with two people. It could have been tragic. Sheik would have "disappeared" and Zelda would never have married for fear of her secret. Link loved both. She could keep up appearances during the day, and he could receive all of Link at night. Their relationship was perfect, and when the time came they would find a surrogate to bear them a child.

Zelda was Sheik, Sheik was Zelda. Link just happened to love the same person.


End file.
